Bristol
by 108DegreesIsHawt
Summary: Bristol; 17 years old, troubled and has a deep and dark past. How can Jacob help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY THIS IS A NEW STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)! **

**AND BY THE WAY, I AM IN NO MEANS TRYING TO DISS RELIGION. I MYSELF AM A VERY RELIGIOUS PERSON, IM JUST MAKING UP A GOOD STORY LINE FOR THIS STORY!**

I was different. Different than other teenage girls, different from my sisters, and definitely different from my mom. At a very early age, I was always taught how wonderful God was, how he helped those who needed to be helped. The summer of my sophomore year, I thought differently. I had been through things that were horrible, I was no longer a believer of God, but a believer of luck.

My name is Bristol Hanes. I'm currently 17 years old. Some people may say that 17 is the best age, the age of youth and excitement. But to me, 17 is the age of depression. I haven't been this sad for a while, but I have my reasons.

So let's continue on with this story. So for a brief synopsis of myself, I'm 17, my name is Bristol, I'm 5 foot 5, I weigh 110 pounds, I'm currently a senior, and I love music.

A couple of weeks ago, my mom decided to just up and leave our beautiful house in San Diego, California and move all the way to La Push, Washington.

I have three sisters and a brother. My sisters are 14, 10 and 5. And my brother is 27 and already out of the house. Our ages are really spread out.

My sister Alexandria, who is 14, is your typical teenage girl. In love with celebrities, loves to have sleepovers, loves gossip, etc.

We get along, but sometimes we're not the best of friends. I do have too admit that she is absolutely gorgeous. She's about 5 foot 6 (I know, she's already taller than me D: ), blonde hair, blue eyes, just really pretty.

My second sister Dallas, who is 10, is in her little pre-teen phases. Shes old enough to understand the world, but at heart, still a child. I love her, she's amazing, she's gotten me through some of the worst times in my life.

And lastly, my little sister Taylor, who is 5. I have to say, Taylor is my favorite sister. She's so adorable and says the cutest things at the worst times.

And finally there is my brother. Calvin is 27 and he currently lives in Seattle, Washington. 10 years difference in age is a lot, but he's my older brother, hes super protective over me and can get a little crazy at times.

Today we move into the house in La Push. I'm not to excited to start school on Monday ,but I know my sisters are excited. The house that we are moving into is just amazing. I have this really deep appreciation for architecture. Don't ask why, I just do. As we pulled up too the driveway of our new house I was just amazed.

The car didn't even stop when all of my sister ran out of the car, to go claim their rooms. Honestly, I didn't care what room I got.

I ended up getting the room at the end of the hallway. It was slightly bigger than the other rooms, which did in fact make me happy. It's walls were white and not painted, the carpet was tan speckled color and my new Queen sized bed was already in the middle.

"MOM." I yelled out.

" YES?" she called back.

"CAN YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE?"

"SURE HONEY"

A couple of minutes later, my mom walked into my room.

"Yes Bristol? What did you want?" she asked.

"Um...can I paint these walls, or do I have to keep them white?" I questioned.

"Actually Bristol, if you go into the garage and look on the third shelf to the right, there is a variety of paint colors, stencils and brushes. I knew that you were going to want to paint your own room, so I asked the painters to paint your room white. A clean slate for you to start with." she said.

My jaw dropped just a little bit, was she really being this nice too me?

She knew that I loved to draw and paint, but she never gave me the opportunity to paint.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yes Bristol. Just promise me that whatever you want to paint is not provocative and is semi-presentable. Okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I ran down the stairs and into the garage too find an assortment of colors and brushes just like she had said. I grabbed the blue, orange, yellow, red and gray. I was going to paint the beach on a rainy day. The beach on a rainy day was always my favorite setting.

I grabbed the paint and brushes and decided too head upstairs.

I put the paint down on the floor and looked at the time.

11:45 pm

It was late, and I had to go to school tomorrow. I would finish this painting tomorrow after school. But right now I needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you all like the first chapter. I'm not going to introduce Jacob until maybe the next chapter! Be patient, I have a reason for this!**

**On another note, I hope everybody had an amazing Thanksgiving!**

**Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy (:**

**#**

**Bristol POV**

As I looked in the mirror I wanted to cry. How did I allow myself to get this fat? When did that pimple get there? My hair looks ugly, I should dye it..

"BRISTOL, TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" My mom yelled.

"COMING!"

I grabbed my black sling backpack that had a Mumford & Sons picture on it and I ran downstairs.

"Bristol, why are you wearing jeans? Shouldn't you be wearing a dress or some dress pants?"

I looked down at my ripped skinny jeans, my black The Cab sweater and my black Converse.

"I like it, why do I have to wear something fancy? No ones going to notice me anyway."

I stated.

"Fine, just grab your piece of toast and some orange juice before you go, please" She asked

"Sure mom, I'm going to go to school now bye" As I ran out of the house before she could say anything about me not eating breakfast.

I got into my 2011 Black Dodge Charger (thank you mom!) and immediately plugged my iPod and started to singing to The Cab.

About 10 minutes later, I pulled up to La Push High School. This is going to be great, I thought, just great.

Everyone was already staring at me as I got out of my car…..was there something wrong with my hair? Why were they all staring?

I darted straight for the office, and practically slammed the door behind me when I got in the office.

A chubby little woman in a red sweater and glasses looked up at me and said "Hi sweetie, did you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm new, I need my schedule…" I said

"Oh yes, of course. What's your name?" She asked

"Bristol Hanes" I said

"Okay sweetie, why don't you take a seat? This might take some time" she said politely.

"Okay." I said while taking a seat in the burgundy chair against the wall.

I immediately pulled out my brand new iPhone (thank you mom…again) and noticed that I had 3 new messages.

*From Alexandria: Hey sis! I'm having such a fab time at this new school! 8th grade is going to kick my butt this year, I can already tell! Have a good day at school!*

*From Calvin: BRISTOOOLLL hope you have an amazing first day at school! (: *

*From Mom: Hi honey, I hope you know that I love you a lot and want you to have the best day ever!*

Well those were a waste of my time….maybe except for Calvin's.

My thought was soon interrupted by the chubby lady saying "Bristol, I have found your schedule"

I walked up to the counter and grabbed my schedule and thanked her and left.

Art. English 12. Calculus. Civics. Spanish 3. Study Hall.

Okay this year shouldn't be too hard seeing as how I have already taken Civics and Calculus.

I looked at my phone to see the time and noticed that I had 2 minutes until the bell rang for the first period.

Well I might as well start looking for my first class.

Art with Mr. Thompson in Room 212.

Okay, I see Room 200, 201, 204, 206, 208, 209, ahhh there it is Room 212.

As I entered the first thing that I noticed was that everyone was already there…did I not get the memo about starting school early?

"Ahh Ms. Hanes, I can tell that you are not aware of the time that school starts. It officially started 10 minutes ago. Why are you late?" I assumed this was Mr. Thompson.

"Sorry, I thought that school started now….I wont be late next time." I said

"That's fine, please take a seat next to Seth Clearwater. Seth please raise your hand." He said

Immediately a bronzed gigantic hand rose up in the air. As I sat next to this kid I noticed that he seemed tall. Not just like "oh, your parents must be tall so you have a gene to be tall as well". No, this kid was like "You should be a basketball player because you are abnormally tall." Also that he was sort of nice looking.

The next thing I know I get a note from this kid.

**Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater, what's your name?**

_Hi Seth, I'm Bristol._

**That's a nice name! Where did you move from?**

_San Diego, California. _

**Oh, I've always wanted to go to California, never been there.**

_Oh…nice_

**So, do you know anyone else at this school yet?**

_No not really. You're the first_

**Cool! Do you want to sit by me and my friends at lunch? You can also come during snack to meet them. Btw snack is after this class. **

_Um I don't want to impose, so no thank you, but maybe another day? _

**You wouldn't be imposing! You're always welcomed to hang out with us!**

_Okay, sure than. _

**Yes! Cool, I'm excited to introduce you to everyone.**

_I guess I'm excited also?_

**You should be! Can I see your schedule?**

_Yeah…but after that no more notes, I need to get good grades this year!_

**Okay, I promise no more notes, let me just see your schedule**

I passed Seth the note back with my schedule, about 2 minutes later I got my schedule back and I noticed that it had little stars next to some classes that said "*Class with Seth!*"

I noticed we had practically every class together….this should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I totally forgot to put the disclaimer up on the last two chapters, but here it is-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that the amazing Stephanie Meyer has created, I only own the characters I have created!**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

#

Bristol POV:

"Okay so guys this is Bristol, she moved here from San Diego, California." Seth said as I stood in front of about 7 people. "Bristol, this is Jared, Paul, Quil, Collin, Brady, Kim, and Claire"

I stared back at the tallest guys I have ever seen. Did everyone in La Push look like this?

A short girl soon stepped forward and put her hand out "Hi Bristol, I'm Claire, you are very pretty, I just thought you should know."

I winced at the word "pretty". How did this girl think that I was pretty?

I soon put my hand out and said "Hi Claire, I'm Bristol, and you are very pretty yourself, but thank you." Claire blushed right away and looked back at Quil. The way they looked at each other, you could automatically tell that there was some sort of connection. Maybe they liked each other? Maybe boyfriend and girlfriend? Note to self: Later on ask Claire about her and Quil.

Seth soon spoke up "So guys where is Jacob?"

Paul I think is was said "Oh, he had to do some things today, he couldn't come to school. But he said that he was going to be at the house tonight to hang out."

"Oh, well guys I was going to ask Bristol if she wanted to come, do you think that's okay?" Seth asked as though I wasn't right there in front of him, which sort of pisses me off.

"Um Seth, I'm right here." I stated

"I know Bristol, just hold on, I have to make sure its okay with the pack first" Seth said

Paul soon interjected and said "Seth, just quit it out, Bristol can come"

Seth than looked at me like a little kid and asked "Bristol, do you want to come to Emily and Sam's house after school to hang out and maybe play some video games and eat some food or something?"

"Sure, let me just let my mom know"

#

I was sitting in my Charger at a red light waiting to get out of this school. Seth and some of his friends were sitting in a Ford ahead of me. I pulled out my phone really quickly to text my mom about where I was going. I wondered if she was still in the same good mood that she was in yesterday. I hope she was.

*To Mom: Hey mom, I just wanted you to know that I am going over to some of my new friends' house right now. I'll be home later.*

As I followed Seth to where he was going, I wondered, what if they're leading me on? What if they are about to kidnap me or kill me…. I hoped not.

Soon enough I was pulling into this small but cute little house. I got out of my car and followed Seth into the house. As I entered I noticed that there was a woman who looked about 22 standing in the doorway. She had scars all on her face. Some people may be scared or awkward about scars, but I like them. They mean that in your life you have gone through many things. No one has ever seen my scars, but they're there.

"You must be Bristol, I'm Emily." She said

"Yeah, hi Emily. You have a really nice house."

"Thank you! It took me forever to get it like this! SAM! Come here and meet Bristol!"

As soon as she said that a tall bronzed skin man walked into the room and immediately attached to Emily at the hip.

"Bristol, this is my fiancée Sam. Sam this is Bristol" she introduced us

"Hello Bristol."

"Hi Sa—"

Before I could finish his name, a man walked into the room and said "SAM. I'm here! What did you want?"

As soon as our eyes connected I just couldn't stop staring at him. He was so beautiful. He was about 6'4" and had the brownest eyes ever. I was soon cut out of my trance by Paul saying "Well another one down"

What did he mean by this? I was so confused, but I still couldn't stop staring at this mystery man.

Than it was like the angels started singing or something like that, because this gorgeous man opened his mouth and said "Hi, I'm Jacob."

So what do I say? Stupid me.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Jacob everyone has been talking about."

I couldn't even stop staring at him like an idiot who just met a celebrity.

He smirked at me and said "Yeah, I guess so."

This beautiful moment was soon interrupted by Seth saying "So guys, are we gonna play some video games? And Collin get the chips out of the cabinet!"

Right away a much younger looking giant came out of the crowd that was standing by the door and ran straight to the kitchen and to a cabinet and pulled out like 5 big bags of chips. My eyes immediately locked on the Salt and Vinegar Lays. I wanted them.

As we walked down to a basement I could feel eyes glued on the back of my head. As I turned around I saw Jacob looking at me and smiling. I quickly smiled back and turned around.

While some of the boys were getting the game consoles ready, I sat on a sofa and looked around. I noticed that there were only 5 of us! I could have sworn that there were more. Seth, Collin, Paul, Jacob and myself. Wow, so I'm the only girl…this should be fun. Real fun.

I felt the sofa sink a little bit and looked to my right to notice that Jacob was sitting next to me.

"So where did you move from Bristol?" It was like the angels were speaking again.

"Saa-nn Dieg-oo." I stuttered.

"Nice, I did always like California" He said while he winked at me. HE WINKED AT ME!

What the hell Bristol? Why was I becoming a typical girl right now? I couldn't! Stop thinking about him. But I can't! Ugh! I hate boys!

"Yeah, it's really nice there."

"Guys! I got the PS3 to work!" Seth shouted at us. "Bristol do you want to play?"

"No thanks Seth, I actually have to start that assignment for Art….but maybe another day." I said politely as I grabbed my sketch book from my back pack that I had brought in.

"Aw, okay Bristol." Seth said disappointed.

I went into my sling backpack and grabbed my nice black pencil and my good eraser and I started to draw. Our assignment was to just draw anything.

I was so into my drawing that I didn't even notice Jacob staring at my drawing.

"What are you drawing Bristol?" he asked

I looked up and noticed he was smiling, I looked down at my drawing and realized what I had drawn and immediately closed my sketch book and blushed.

"Nothing" I said shyly.

"Are you sure?" he said smiling even bigger now. He knew! He was playing me! He knew what I had drawn!

"Um yeah, I'm pretty sure" I said turning around

As he turned away I heard him say "Well it was a nice drawing of me"

I immediately blushed. This year was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I am on Thanksgiving break right now and I have nothing to do except for write stories! So lucky you!**

**This chapter is in Jacobs POV. It also might be a little short. Btw, this whole story is placed after B.D.**

**Also you should listen to these two songs **

**6 Months by Hey Monday**

**Stuttering by The Friday Night Boys**

**These songs are really awesome and will give a full effect to this story! Enjoy!**

#

Jacobs POV

"Dad, I'm going to go over to Sam's to hang out for a little bit okay?" I said

"Of course son, have fun. And please try to be home at a considerable hour?" my dad said.

"Sure dad. Bye!" I said as I walked out of the house and got onto my motorcycle. As I drove to Sam's house all I could think of was Bella. I really hoped that she was happy with her little family. It sickens me to see her like that, but I just want the best for her.

As I arrived at Sam's house I noticed that there was a black Dodge Charger.

"Wow, its so nice." I mumbled as I traced my fingers on the roof of the car.

I walked into the house and yelled for Sam.

"SAM! I'm here! What did you want?"

And than I noticed her. She was like an angel who had come down personally to greet me at the door. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. As we locked eyes, I knew who she was. She was my imprint. I saw my life in her blue eyes. I couldn't stop looking into her eyes.

I'm sure minutes went by and than Paul said "Well another one down."

I immediately recognized the confusion on her face.

Seth whispered into my ear "Her name is Bristol."

Bristol. My Bristol. How beautiful.

I started to speak. "Hi, I'm Jacob."

She looked shocked and amused at the same time.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Jacob everyone has been talking about." She said. I swear I could listen to her talk forever. It was like a melody to my ears. It was beautiful and precious.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, I guess so."

Than stupid Seth had to say something. "So guys, are we gonna play some video games? And Collin get the chips out of the cabinet!"

I watched as Bristol's eyes followed Collin into the kitchen.

We started walking down into the basement after Collin had gotten the chips and Bristol was ahead of me and I couldn't help but look at her body. She was tiny. Like really tiny. She wasn't too short, but she was skinny. She looked about five foot five or six and about 107 pounds. She was really small.

I soon noticed that she was looking at me. I looked up and smiled. And she quickly smiled back and turned away. I wonder what she was thinking. Where was Edward when I needed him.

We finally all got down to the basement and I noticed that she immediately took a seat while some of the pack was getting the PS3 ready. I sat next to her and tried to make conversation.

"So where did you move from Bristol?" I asked

"Saa-nn Dieg-oo." She stuttered.

Was she nervous? Was I making her nervous? I really hope that I'm not making her nervous.

"Nice, I did always like California" I said and winked at her….why was I winking? I never wink! Jacob stop!

"Yeah it's really nice there" she answered quietly

"Guys! I got the PS3 to work!" Seth said and than turned to Bristol. "Bristol do you want to play?"

"No thanks Seth, I actually have to start that assignment for Art….but maybe another day." She said.

This is good. She's focused with her schooling! And I assume she can draw? Or maybe she wanted to learn?

Seth looked disappointed. "Aw, okay Bristol."

I watched her as she went to her backpack to grab a sketchbook. She likes Mumford & Sons. This is amazing. We were meant to be together…well literally. Then I noticed that her sweatshirt said "The Cab." Wow this is awesome! We have the same likes regarding music.

I watched as she started drawing. I took a sneak peek at her drawing. She could draw. Not just like doodles, like Picasso. She was everything I wanted and than more.

My face. My face was being drawn on this little sheet of paper.

"What are you drawing Bristol?" I asked.

I noticed her look up at me and than look down at the drawing and get embarrassed. She immediately closed her sketch book and blushed. She looked so cute.

"Nothing" she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure." She said

I than turned the other way and mumbled "Well it was a nice drawing of me"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that she was blushing. And all I could do was smile. I already wanted to know everything about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is chapter 5! I hoped that you all listened to those two songs! They are amazing and really relate to the story! I also hoped that you guys liked the Jacob POV. Enjoy this chapter!**

#

Bristol POV

I entered the house and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30 pm.

Wow that's great, my mom would probably have a cow because of the time I came back. I noticed that there was a note on the counter. It said :

"_Bristol, _

_ Don't expect me to not be angry about the time that you have arrived back home. It is currently 8:40 and I am not going to be here tonight. I have to work late and two of your sisters are at there friends house and your youngest sister is with one of my co-workers. I expect you to get all of your homework done and here is 20 dollars just in case of an emergency. Don't forget to eat something before you go to bed._

_ Love Mom"_

Well at least she wasn't too mad about it. My thought was soon interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. What the heck? Who is at the door at this hour of the night?

I peeked through the window and saw a very tall and dim looking Jacob standing in the dark staring at the door.

I quickly opened the door and saw him look up at me and smile.

"Hey Bristol. Can I come in?" he asked

"Um sure Jacob.." I moved a little bit so that he could walk in. "So not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to hang out. Is that okay?" he said

"Yeah sure, did you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked politely.

"Nah, but thank you." He said smiling at me.

"Okay, than we should go to my room, because the rest of the house isn't packed yet and my room is unpacked." I said

I saw Jacob smirking and than I realized how bad that sounded.

"Oh! Not like that. I just meant maybe you would want a place to sit down…" I said blushing.

"It's alright Bristol, lets go upstairs."

I was scared, honestly. What would he think of my room? Would he think I was weird?

As we walked into my newly painted rainy themed room, I saw Jacob smile.

"I like it." He said while smiling at me. "It's very realistic and true to you."

"Thanks. Well you can sit down if you'd like." I said motioning my bed.

"Yeah sure, thanks" he said as he sat down on my bed.

"So Bristol, want to play 20 questions?" he asked

"Sure" I said. I was nervous, I have never told anyone about myself except for one person…and that went bad. But that's another story for another day.

"Okay, so Bristol, favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite band?"

"The Cab and Mumford & Sons."

"Nice, me too. Lets see..age?"

"17 you?"

"18. If you could change anything about yourself, what would you change?"

"Everything. My hair, my body, my face, everything."

"Don't say that Bristol, I wouldn't change anything about you."

I blushed. "Thank you….okay next question."

"Opinions on tattoos and piercings. And do you personally have any?"

"Can we skip this question Jacob?"

"Woahh! Does little Bristol have a tattoo?" He said teasingly

"Yeah…Three of them. But don't tell anyone please!" I said embarrassed

"Of course not. Can I see them?"

"Um sure?" What was I doing? I would never do this.

I pointed to my ring finger…."Roman numeral 13 on my ring finger…"

I saw him smile. I lifted up my shirt to expose an anchor on my hip. "An anchor on my hip"

And lastly I pulled up my shirt all the way so that he could see the initials "J.J.T" on my left shoulder. "Initials on my shoulder."

"Does your mom know about these? And what does J.J.T stand for?" he asked quizzically.

"She only knows about this one" I said pointing to my ring finger "And maybe I will tell you another time about the initials?"

"Okay Bristol. Let's keep playing. Hmm..Lets get interesting. Ever drink or smoke?" he asked

He couldn't be asking me this. He couldn't. He would find out everything if I answered this question. Everything would come unraveling and the true me would be exposed.

"I'm going to go get some coffee from downstairs….want some?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Bristol, answer the question." He said noticing what I was trying to do.

"I'm going to go get that coffee now, stay here." I said leaving the room before he could say anything.

Before I left I heard him sigh. A sigh of disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER! I had to study for finals! I've been really stressed out lately! But officially as of today it is WINTER BREAK! WOO! 3 weeks off!**

**By the way, the tattoos mentioned last chapter are tattoos I was to get (: (Except for the initials lol)**

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**ADIOS!**

##################################3#####################################

**Bristols POV**

I walked back up the stairs slowly trying to catch my thoughts.

Why did he want to know so much about me? Was he involved in some sort of group that wanted information about me? Should I tell him about myself? I was nervous.

I walked into my room with two not opened water bottles and some Salt & Vinegar Lays.

I immediately noticed that Jacob was laying on my bed and just staring at the star painted ceiling. As soon as he heard me, he shot up and said "Oh, I'm sorry for laying on your bed like this"

"It's alright." I said in a shy tone.

"Did you paint that?" he said pointing at the ceiling.

"Um…yeah. I did actually." I said

"Wow, you're really good" he said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said sitting down next to him on the bed.

I handed him the water bottle while keeping the chips.

"So I don't get chips?" he asked

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice." I said handing him the bag of chips.

"Bristol, calm down I was just joking. I can tell that they're your favorite." He said smiling.

I smiled back "Yeah, they are."

"So back to that game we were playing." He said

This is what I was dreading.

"Mhmm." I answered nervously.

"Did you want to talk about it Bristol? I'm willing to listen and help. I hope you know that I have no intentions of hurting you…ever." He said

Somehow I believed him. The tone of his voice and his sincerity was honest. I could tell him. And I would.

"It's a long story…and it's late. " I said trying to stale this off a little while.

"Bristol, I'm not going anywhere. And I don't care if it's long. Let's get comfortable." He said sliding all the way back to where my pillows where and tapping the spot next to him as to tell me to sit next to me.

I slid back. We were both facing each other; face-to-face, crossed legs, staring at each other.

He spoke "Bristol, why don't we start off slow. Yeah? Just tell me about yourself and what you like to do. Simple things also. And than we can go deeper. Alright?"

I felt comfortable around him. "Sure….well my name is Bristol Rebecca Hanes. I'm 17. I have 4 siblings. I like to draw and play the piano and guitar. I sing. I like tattoos and piercings. At one point in my life I had 10 piercings. I do ballet. But I'm not like those prissy girls who do ballet." I saw him smiling with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I originally wanted to be a professional ballet dancer, but now I want to be a tattoo artist. Honestly, I don't know what else to say Jacob.." I said.

"Its alright" he said. "Do you want to talk about why you moved to La Push? And do you want to answer my question from earlier if you have ever smoked or drank?" he said caringly.

"Um sure….but before I do. Jacob, please don't judge me? Please?" I said scared.

I felt his hands take my face as he pulled my face up to look at me. "Bristol, never. I could never judge you."

I could only just smile at him.

"I moved here because of someone named James Jayden Thompson. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my first love. Maybe my only love, I don't know yet. The initials I have tattooed are his initials. We met when I was 14. He was 16 at the time. We were really good friends in school. We remained just friends for about 1 year, until I turned 15. I remember one day he had texted me to come over to his house and when I went over in his room he was sitting with about 4 other guys and he told me to sit down." I felt the tears starting to form.

Jacob so passionately wiped them away with his warm fingers. "So I did. He told me to try the weed that they were smoking. I was scared. I had never even considered doing something like that. Ever. I wasn't like that. I was innocent and young. I felt pressured, so I did. It was up until my 16th birthday that I was addicted to Marijuana, Alcohol and Cocaine. I didn't mean for it too happen. It just did. One night I remember being really high and getting a tattoo. When I woke up my tattoo said his initials. He has my initials also in the same spot. I felt in love. Or maybe it was just because I was addicted to those things and he had them. I don't really know. But I felt in love. He would call me sexy and cute and hot. But never beautiful or gorgeous. Never." I knew what part was coming next and I started crying.

"H-h-e-e-e, h-h-e-e-e, has a-l-l-s-o umm… r-a-a-a-p-p-p-e-d me." I stuttered. I saw Jacobs fists tighten up and I noticed an angry expression on his face.

I took a few deep breaths and wiped my face and continued.

"The first time he raped me I thought he did it because he loved me. And that maybe I was just being stubborn. At the time I was 15. I was one of those girls that wanted to loose her virginity on her marriage day….and it didn't happen. I eventually would have sex with him whenever he asked me. I felt so used, but I didn't want to leave him, because I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. But he didn't. About 9 months ago, I missed my period and eventually bought a pregnancy test. I was pregnant. I never told anyone. Not even my mom. She doesn't know about it. I ended up loosing the baby 1 month into my pregnancy because of all the drugs and alcohol I had consumed. He would also tie me up and rape me while having one of his friends shoot me up with drugs. Sometimes when he got mad he would hit me or beat me and a couple of times he umm…cut me. I have scars all over my body."

"He used to tell me that I couldn't dance, or sing, or play piano or guitar, or draw. He would say that talent was for losers. So I didn't do any of those things around him. He changed me. A lot. I used to have goals in my life and I wanted to do big things in this world. Now look at me, I want to be a tattoo artist. I have 3 tattoos, 5 piercings, I'm depressed and I am constantly reminded of him because of one stupid mistake of mine when I got that tattoo."

I looked up to notice Jacob had calmed down a little bit, but was staring at me immensely.

"What I guess I'm trying to say is that I left him. Without him knowing. I walked in on him having sex with someone else. Cliché right? I know. I knew that my mom was wanting to move, but I convinced her to move far away. At least 2 states away. So here I am. In La Push, Washington."

I had told him. I felt accomplished. He finally spoke up.

"Bristol, you are beautiful. As much as I would like to go to California right now and beat the crap out of him, I wont. I want you to know that I'm here. Forever. I would never take advantage of you, ever. Don't look at that tattoo as a reminder of a bad thing. You should look at it as a reminder of a new start. You shouldn't forget, but you should continue on with your life. And you are going to do big in this world. Whether you are a ballet dancer or a tattoo artist. You will, trust me. And don't believe him when he said that you couldn't draw or anything. Because that's NOT true. You are not a bad person for anything that has happened to you. This is just a test from a higher power. Bristol look at me" he said.

I hesitantly looked up at him. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"Bristol. You are beautiful." as he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me Bristol." He said.

I murmured into his chest "No, thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOO….I hope you liked the previous chapter :D**

**I know I did!  
Please review and comment!**

**###################################3####################################**

**Bristols POV**

Jacob soon left after and I ended up falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up at around 10 am. Saturday. The best day of the whole week. I got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't handle it anymore. I dug through one of my drawers and soon pulled out a little pocket knife. I locked my door and sat down on the floor. I pulled up my sleeve and placed the knife to my forearm. Just as I was about to cut, I heard a knock at my door.

"Bristol?" I recognized that voice. Jacob. "Bristol, I know you're in there. Open the door."

I sighed, stood up and put the knife away and than unlocked the door.

"Who let you in here?" I said.

"Your mom. What were you doing in here?" he said

"Umm….nothing. I was getting ready for the day." I said

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying. Tell me." He said.

I looked back at the drawer that had the knife. He looked at me, and than at the drawer. He gently pushed me aside as he walked to the drawer. He pulled out the pocket knife.

"Please don't do this to yourself Bristol. Never. Don't harm yourself. You're too beautiful for this." He said as he picked me up.

"JACOB! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

He just laughed as he gently placed me on my bed.

"Can I see your scars?" he asked.

I was shocked. Why would he want to see those ugly things on me? It must have been minutes that passed before he spoke up again.

"Please Bristol, I wont judge." He said.

I nervously pulled off my shirt and stood up and faced him as he sat on the bed.

I noticed him staring at them. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I quickly grabbed my shirt and started to put it back on, but soon noticed that I was being stopped by him.

"Bristol, what's wrong? I'm not judging you. You have to trust me." He said.

I let go of the shirt and as it hit the ground I started. I pointed to the ones on my arms. "I have done these. All of these." He gently pulled me close to him and traced each scar on my arm with his delicate fingers. Than he started to kiss each scar. I literately lost my breathe and than I regained it and I pointed to the ones on my stomach. The worse ones.

I pointed to the one that wrapped around my whole stomach and was about as thick as a popsicle stick. "These are from him…." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Jacob started tracing and kissing all the scars on my stomach.

I hear him whisper "How could he destroy something so beautiful?"

I was in shock. What did I do to deserve this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bristol's POV:**

Two weeks has gone by since I let Jacob see my scars. We have become best friends. Seriously.

We are always together and when we're not we are always texting or calling each other. Today I was going to hang around La Push with him. I looked up at the little clock on my wall and noticed the time. 8:36 am.

Well I might as well get ready, because Jacob said to be prepared to have a "fun day" with him. I'm dreading what's in store for today. I got out of my bed and started to get ready. When I was done getting ready I looked in the mirror and noticed what I was wearing. Blue skinny jeans (as always, duh) with form fitting baby doll styled brown tee shirt. I had on my black pea coat and my brown UGGS. I felt good. I quickly put a hair tie around my wrist, grabbed my bag and walked out of my room.

As I was about to leave the house I heard my mom talking to me. "Bristol, please be back at a reasonable time?" she asked.

"Alright mom. I'll see you later" I said as I walked out of the house. I got into my car and drove off to Jacob's house. When I pulled up to his driveway, I noticed that there were about 6 or 7 guys sitting outside and one little girl. But I still didn't spot out Jacob. Where was he?

I turned off the engine and got out of the car. Everyone immediately looked up at me. Seth stood up and smiled at me while walking towards me.

"Hey Bristol! Long time no see! Where have you been? We've missed you!" he asked

"Hey…I've just been around, you know. Where is Jacob?" I asked

"Oh he's inside, he's still asleep." He said

"Oh….alright well than I'll just come back later I guess." I stated.

"No worries, just go inside and wake him up. I'm sure that he'll love to be awoken to your face." He said smiling at me.

What did he mean? That's weird….

"Umm….okay. I'll talk to you later." I said as I entered Jacob's house.

I had never been in his house before. We always hung out at the beach or met up outside of his house and than just took a walk. His house was so cute. It was so little and adorable. I noticed pictures of a little boy and a beautiful woman everywhere. I assume this is his mom? Note to self: Ask Jacob later who this woman is.

I opened a random room hoping it was Jacob's. It was. I could tell. I walked in farther and noticed a sleeping lump on the bed. I swear I couldn't even think straight. His shirt was off and he looked like an angel. His short hair was going in all directions. I could hear him breathing. I looked around his room. Wow. It was so messy. Well I didn't really expect much different from Jacob. He had a little desk in one corner that was filled with books and magazines. He had a comfortable looking chair next to the desk, which I walked over to and took a seat in.

I than examined his room. It wasn't the smallest room, but it wasn't that big either. His queen sized bed lay in the middle, while his two bookshelves where in the other corner. Symmetrical to the desk. I noticed a poster above his bed of what must have been some sort of porn star. She was tall and skinny with big boobs and a big butt. She was wearing the smallest bikini I have ever seen. So I assume he's into these types of girls huh? Interesting type.

I than noticed that Jacob was moving around. Suddenly he looked up at me with the cutest smile ever. "How long have you been here?" he asked groggily.

I smiled back. "Not too long, maybe like 10 minutes?"

He just nodded as he tapped the spot next to him in his bed. "come here" he whispered.

I stood up from the chair and proceeded to lay down next to him. We were face to face. I could feel him breathing on me.

He than moved a strand of my hair away from my face. I couldn't stop staring at his bare chest. He had the best abs I had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

I blushed. "Maybe" I said.

I than pointed to the poster above his head and asked "So these are the types of girls you're into?" I said smiling.

He looked embarrassed. He soon sat up and ripped the poster off of his wall. "No, I don't, I'm sorry about that." He said

"Jacob, calm down, its not that big of a deal. It's normal for a teenage boy to have pictures of porn stars on their walls." I said.

"She's not a porn star. That's gross." He said laughing.

I laughed back. "Oh, my bad. I assumed she was because of her fake figure."

He suddenly got really serious and looked at me right in the eyes. "I don't like girls who are fake Bristol. Trust me."

"So than what type of girls do you like?" I asked back. Was I flirting right now? I had no clue how to do this!

"Girls like you Bristol."


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacobs POV: **

Did I really just hint to her that I liked her? How would she take this news? Would she run off and never talk to me again? My thoughts were soon interrupted by her angelic voice.

"What?" she asked

I first hesitated and than began to speak "I said that I like girls like you Bristol."

She looked shocked. I wonder what she was thinking. I noticed her eyebrows furrow in frustration and than she asked me "So you like me?"

I felt a little smile creep up on my face "Yes Bristol. Girls like you; including you." I said

"Why would you like me? I'm nothing special." At this point she had sat up in my bed and I had followed her movement.

"What do you mean 'Why would I like you?' Bristol, you're everything I want and more. The way you always are so focused on every little tiny word that you speak because you're cautious, the way you love art and music just like I do. The fact that we can talk and talk for hours and never feel bored with each other. The fact that you take my breathe away every single time I see you, no matter what you are wearing. The fact that when I woke up this morning you were sitting here, and somehow I wanted to wake up to you everyday. Don't get me started on your body, because wow, you are probably the most sexiest girl I have ever seen. The fact that you are so passionate about tattooing and that you want to make a statement in life. You're my dream girl and so much more." I was scared and nervous. Would she feel the same way about me? I mean she would have to have felt something because of the imprint.

She was just staring at my face, than she stood up off of my bed and grabbed her bag. She started walking out of my room. I could only just watch. Just as she hit my door and was about to turn the knob she looked up with the most feared eyes I've ever seen, looked at me right in the eyes and said "I'm sorry Jacob. I'm really sorry".

And than she left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I know that the chapters haven't been necessarily long and have rather been short, buttttt I am really trying to work on it! To be honest, I'm not the most descriptive person in the world, but I'm trying! I really am :( **

**I am officially on winter break, so I do have TONS of time to write ;) **

**So I am on a writing spree! Expect tons of chapters!**

**ADIOS :) **

**###################################3#################################### **

**Bristol's POV: **

As I got into my car I contemplated going back into Jacob's house. He said that he liked me. And not in a friend way, like an I-want-to-have-your-babies type of way. I was a slow person when it came to relationships. I've only known him for a couple of weeks, how could he possibly like me already? He barely knew anything about me. He knew my story, and certain things about me, but he had no clue of my family, my friends back at home, my favorite things, he's never really seen my art. He's always told me things about himself, but we've never talked about what I liked.

I was so confused, but I continued to get into my car and drive off. Maybe a few days without Jacob would be good. As I pulled up into the driveway of my house, I felt that something seriously wrong just happened. I walked into the house and noticed a note in my sister, Alexandria, handwriting. It read "_Couldn't get a hold of you, because your cell phone wasn't with you, but when you read this you should probably go to the hospital fairly quick. I had the neighbors drive me and Dallas and Taylor. Mom got into a really bad accident and is in intensive care. Please come quick? Were really scared- XO Alex" _

I felt sick. While I was laying in bed with Jacob being told that I was beautiful, my mom was in a hospital. And my 14 year old little sister was taking care of a 10 year old and a 5 year old. How could I be so irresponsible?

I immediately drove off to the hospital praying that my mom would be alright. What if she died? Would I have to move with Calvin? What would happen to us? Could I possibly take care of these 3 girls for the rest of their childhoods? Maybe I could drop out of high school and get a job and take care of us.

I soon arrived at the hospital and ran inside to the front desk.

Before I could even ask what room my mom was in, I heard my voice being called and looked up to notice Alexandria crying. I ran to her and embraced her. She silently cried against my shirt and I noticed that she was trying to say something to me, but was too engulfed in her tears.

I brought her face up and looked at her and said "Where's mom Alex?"

Her face turned white and she finally spoke the words I had dreaded.

"Dead"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bristol's POV:**

I couldn't breathe, I didn't know what to do. I told Alex to lead me to where she was.

I soon entered a room where I noticed a ghastly figure laying upon a bed. The figure looked like a blob. No features, no color, nothing. I soon realized it was my mom. I couldn't stop crying. How could this happen to me? How? What was I supposed to do now? I didn't even get to say goodbye. And than I thought about it. I need to wipe my tears away and help out my little sisters, they were the ones who were hurting right now. I knew what I needed to do. I was turning 18 in 2 months, I would leave high school, get my GED, get a job and take care of my sisters. I turned around and faced the door as to leave. Before I left all I could do was whisper the words "I love you mom"

As I walked out of the room and into the hallway, I noticed Dallas, and Taylor and Alex sitting there. Alex and Dallas crying and Taylor looked confused. I quickly ran over to where they were and picked up Taylor in my arms. She hugged me back and than pulled away from me and said "What we gon-na do now sissy? Where's mommy?"

I took her little tiny face in my hands and looked at her right in the eyes. "Mommy is going away for a little bit. And don't worry Tay, I'm going to take care of us. Don't worry"

I put her down and than looked at Dallas and said "Dallas, come here." At first she was hesitant and than she stood up from her seat and gave me the most heart felt hug ever. She quietly sobbed against me. "I already miss her" she said scared. "Don't worry Dallas, we are going to be fine. She'll be watching us from heaven. Can you please watch Tay while I talk to Alex?" She nodded against my chest and pulled away and immediately pulled Taylor into her arms and sat down.

I finally looked at Alex and and said "I need to talk to you please" She nodded and followed me into an empty corner.

"Alex, I don't want to start acting like mom, because I'm not; but I need you to listen and understand. Alright?" I stated and she nodded for me to continue.

"Okay, good. Alex, I have already decided that I'm going to get out of high school and take care of you three. I'm sure that Calvin will want to help out in some way, and that's alright. But I need you to understand that whatever I do, is not because I'm trying to be the mother now, but because I care about you three and want the best for you guys. I love you guys, and you can't not be raised. I will get my GED, and start working. I will provide you guys with clothes, food and anything else. I'm sure mom left some sort of money, so we will use that first while I am trying to get a job. I don't want to have to take away anything that you have right now. Nothing. Not your iPhone nor your TV, nor your laptop. I want you guys to live normally. I will stay and take care of you guys until I have to. Are you alright with that?" I had hoped she was, but at this point, I couldn't predict what she was going to say.

She simply nodded and than spoke "Are you sure about all of this?" she asked

I nodded back and said "Yes Alex. I am very positive."

She very slowly nodded and than said back "Alright, but I expect you to let me help. I am almost 15. When I turn 16, you let me get a job okay?"

She was very serious, and I couldn't help but love that she wanted to help out.

"Of course you can help out Alex, but I'm telling you, the minute your grades drop, you're done. But lets not talk about this right now. You are 14 currently, we will talk about this in a year and a half." I stated. She nodded and I took her hand as we walked back to the others.

I decided that we should probably get out of here. I would call Calvin, talk to him about what I have decided, and than call my mother's lawyers and find out what she had left to us. My mother wasn't necessarily the poorest. At one point in our lives, we had several houses around the world. However I didn't know what had happened to all of those things.

I told the girls that we should probably get going. As we left Alex had informed me that she had left a message on Calvin's phone about what had happened. I had expected that.

We got in the car and I started to drive off when I heard little Taylor asking me a question.

"Sissy, can we get ice cream?" she asked. I smiled to myself. Leave it to the 5 year old to want ice cream after we just found out our mother was dead.

I nodded and pulled into a Foster Freeze. We got our ice cream and continued on to our house. I went into the kitchen and noticed the time. 5:54 pm. I should probably get dinner together. But first I noticed the one message left on the phone. As soon as I started listening to the message I knew who it was. Calvin. I picked up the phone and redialed his number.

I heard the phone pick up and than I heard "Bristol?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh Bristol. I don't know what to say. How are the girls keeping up?"

I responded "They all pretty much know whats happening except for Taylor. But I guess they're okay."

"I'm going to drive out there, and than we will talk about the house and how to sell it, and we will move you guys to my house."

"Calvin..no. I already have a plan, and I'm not changing my plans. I am turning 18 in 2 months, I am going to drop out of high school as of Monday, and get my GED, I will find a job and work. I am going to work for these girls and I'm going to raise them. I love them too much to move them around this many times."

He was silent for a little bit and than responded with "I trust you Bristol, I really do. I will support you with this. One hundred percent support. But please just think over it? You're 17, almost 18. You are young. If you still want to do this, than I will help you out. I will send money every month and during summer breaks, you can send the girls and yourself up here and spend the summer with me."

"Calvin, I'm serious. Trust me. Thank you for your support, but I have this. I don't want to take away from your money. I have this all worked out. I have to go make dinner now for the girls. I will talk to you later about what mom left us behind. I love you, bye" I said

"I love you too Bristol, very much. Bye" he said.

Alright, lets get dinner started and than make a call to the lawyers and figure this all out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So please review about the story. I would really like to become better at writing stories, and I cant really do that unless people help me out….sooo…if you have time, please, please, please review on this story and help me out! Give me ideas! I would love to hear from you guys!  
Alright well enjoy this chapter!**

**####################################3###################################**

**Bristol's POV:**

I couldn't stop fidgeting around with my fingers. What if my mom hadn't left anything for us? Where would I start from?

"Bristol Hanes?" I heard my name being called and looked up to see a plump looking woman holding a clipboard calling my name.

"Yes, that's me." I said as I stood up.

The lady with the clipboard smiled at me and let me into a room with a big table that looked like those tables in the TV shows where they have business meetings.

Before she left she said "Mr. Harris will be in here shortly. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable"

I smiled and replied "Alright, thank you."

Five minutes passed really quickly and felt like 5 seconds. A man around the age of 37 walked into the room, and I stood to shake his hand. "Hello Miss Hanes. I am Mr. Harris. Why don't we have a seat and I will tell you about the status of your mothers will and possessions."

We sat down and before I could even speak he begun to start talking again. He opened a tan colored folder and started.

"According to my files, your mother has left you $23,800 exactly. Also there are two cars on here that are completely paid off as well as 3 houses."

"The two cars are my moms and mine, where are the 3 houses located in?" I asked and hoping that one of the houses was the one we were currently in.

"One here in La Push, another in San Diego, California and the last one is an apartment in New York City, New York." He said

I felt so relieved. Maybe I could sell the one in NY, and use that money to take care of the girls. The $23,800 would definitely be enough to cover us until I got a good paying job. I had also wanted to save money into three accounts for the girls, just in case something happened to me, or when they go to college they can use that as well.

I thanked the man, and immediately went to the bank to get some money. I was about to take out money when I felt my cell phone vibrating.

I noticed the caller id said "Jacob (: "

I picked it up and before I could even say anything I heard Jacob in a panicked rush say

"Bristol! Where have you been? I missed you! Is everything alright? I feel like somethings wrong"

"Jacob, calm down. A lot has happened in these last couple of days. Let me finish up at the bank and then I'll drive over to your house and tell you whats happened. Okay?" I said

"Alright, I'll be waiting. Be safe Bristol."

"I will Jacob. Bye"

I quickly got some cash out of the bank, texted Alex to watch the girls and drove off to Jacobs.

_20 Minutes Later-_

I pulled up into Jacobs drive way and knocked on the door and was welcomed by Jacob.

He quickly pulled me into a bear hug and whispered against my hair "I've missed you so much."

I laughed silently and said back "I've missed you too, now can we talk? This is going to take a while and I have to get back to the girls."

He smiled, and allowed me to walk into his house. We went into his room and sat on his bed.

"Okay, speak Bristol." He said

I nodded slowly and said "My mom died."

The look on his face was confusing. I couldn't tell if he was mad, sad or trying to be sympathetic.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry Bristol. Is there anything I can do? Wait…what's going to happen to you and your sisters?" he asked worriedly.

"Jacob, let me speak. I have already talked to my older brother and my mom's lawyer. In 2 months I turn 18, tomorrow when we go back to school, I am going to drop out and get a job. I'm also going to get my GED. My mom left me quite a lot. $23,800, 3 houses, and 2 paid for cars. I am going to take care of my sisters. I can't make them feel like anything is different. I want the best for them."

"Bristol…please don't drop out of school. Please? You need your education. Please let me help you out?"

"Jacob, I don't need any help. I have it under control. I can't wait 5 months until we graduate. I just can't. And I will get my education, just through my GED."

"But Bristol, you know that a GED is not the same as a high school diplomacy. Please, if you don't want to go to school, than I support you 100%, but please let me help you out in other ways? I could pick up your sisters from activities and school, and watch them while you are at work, or doing the groceries or something. Please?" he asked

I thought about it. What could be bad about this? Who was I kidding? I couldn't do all of this by myself.

"Fine. I would really appreciate that. BUT, I pay for everything. Everything! You are not paying one cent! Alright?" I said

He smirked and said "Sure, no problem. And thank you for allowing me to help you out Bristol. Really, thank you"

I felt my phone vibrate noticing me that I got a new text message. It was from Alex.

"_Bristol, please come home quick? Dallas is claiming that she needs to go to some friends house, I have to do homework, and Taylor is complaining about her nap. Please! Love Alex"_

I sighed and looked up at Jacob "I have to go home. Sorry."

He grabbed his wallet and a few other things, put them in his pocket and said "Fine, but I'm coming with you. Let's go."

I could only smile and nod.

_20 Minutes Later-_

We arrived at my house and we both got out of the car. Before I could even walk into the house, Taylor ran up to me and I quickly swooped her up into my arms.

"What's wrong Tay?"

She shook her head nothing and than pointed to Jacob. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked innocently.

I shook my head no and noticed Jacob get saddened by my answer.

This should be interesting..


End file.
